Faceless Void
Summary Darkterror 'the Faceless Void is a visitor from Claszureme, a realm outside of time. It remains a mystery why this being from another dimension believes the struggle for the Nemesis Stones is worth entering our physical plane, but apparently an upset in the balance of power in this world has repercussions in adjacent dimensions. Time means nothing to Darkterror, except as a way to thwart his foes and aid his allies. His long-view of the cosmos has given him a remote, disconnected quality, although in battle he is quite capable of making it personal. Hailing from the realm of Claszureme, Darkterror is a being for whom the laws of spacetime do not apply. The Faceless Void knocks opponents out of this dimension, pausing and stunning them with Time Lock. He fast-forwards through space, stepping past obstacles while backtracking any damage taken. Nearby enemies are exposed to Time Dilation, slowing not only their movement, but also the rate at which spells can be cast. Darkterror rips opens a rift to Claszureme, bringing all except himself to a complete standstill. Frozen in time, foes can only stand oblivious as the Faceless Void dismantles them from within the Chronosphere. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Low 2-C Name: Darkterror, the Faceless Void Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Ageless Classification: Extradimensional being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Dimensional Travel and Time Travel (via Time Walk), Time Dilation/Acceleration/Replay, Reality Warping and Precognition (Basic abilities), Pseudo Time Stop (via Time Lock), BFR, Portal Creation and Space-Time Manipulation (via Chronosphere), Instinctive Reaction (via Backtrack), Blessed and Probability Manipulation (via Gauntlets of the Acolyte of Clasz), Shapeshifting (Has many forms and constantly twists between those forms), Extrasensory Perception (Can see through the flow of time), Psychometry (via Bracers of Claszureme), Existence Erasure (via Mattock of Distortion), Minor Mind Manipulation (Can increase his own intellect using the fabric of the Rift), Possibly Deconstruction Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(Has shown the ability to obliterate an entire timeline) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Originates from Claszureme, a realm that exists outside of time. The laws of spacetime do not apply on the Faceless Void. Can go back in time by movement alone) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Unknown, possibly limitless Range: Standard melee range with mace, Cross-dimensional to Universal+ with most time based abilities Standard Equipment: Mattock of Distortion, Jewel of Aeons, Bracers of Aeons and Mace of Aeons Intelligence: Unknown, presumably high Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Darkterror bashes the opponent with his mace. *'Time Walk:' Rushes to a target location while backtracking any damage taken the last 2 seconds. **''Darkterror tears a hole in time, passing through Claszureme, and appearing back in an instant.'' *'Time Dilation:' Faceless Void traps all nearby enemies in a time dilation field, freezing their cooldowns and slowing their movement and attack speed for each cooldown frozen. **''For those facing off against Darkterror, each moment seems to stretch into eternity.'' *'Time Lock:' Adds the chance for an attack to lock an enemy unit in time, stunning it and dealing bonus damage. **''The strike of the Faceless Void lands with dimension shifting force.'' *'Chronosphere:' Creates a blister in space-time, trapping all units caught in its sphere of influence and causes you to move very quickly inside it. Only Faceless Void and any units he controls are unaffected. Invisible units in the sphere will be revealed. **''When a rift opens to Claszureme, all poor souls caught within will likely never return.'' *'Backtrack:' Faceless Void dodges damage by jumping backward in time, eluding both physical and magical attacks. **''Darkterror sees what has yet to be seen.'' *'Mattock of Distortion:' A mallet with the ability to project waves of time-warping distortion that erase whatever is hit from existence. **''One blow of this mighty mallet, and waves of time-warping distortion spread to erase his enemies from existence.'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Aliens Category:Valve Category:Mace Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Void Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Probability Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Tier 2